


Making Up For Mistakes

by ahunmaster



Series: Mutant AU [24]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Angry Kissing, Cyclonus doesn't want to sleep on the couch, F!Tailgate - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Grumpy Tailgate, Kissing, Short One Shot, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyclonus forgot the groceries, so now he needs to do something to get off the couch tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Up For Mistakes

"Tailgate-"

 

"I'm not talking to you."

 

Cyclonus's mouth almost turned up in a smile.  But he didn't give himself the right to smile.  He had forgotten to get groceries after his shift even though Tailgate had left him a note.  And a text.  Two, in fact.

 

It was an honest mistake.  He had been running late and the bus trip had been too crowded and loud for Cyclonus to handle.  He had been so stressed out that he had forgotten to get off the stop before to get the groceries.

 

Which now left him with an angry Tailgate who was sitting next to him reading on the couch.  Without the groceries, they had been stuck eating peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with baked beans on the side.

 

Cyclonus knew he would have to make it up with a nice dinner this week.  But now, he was stuck with a grumpy Tailgate.

 

But something did come to mind that might get him off the couch tonight.

 

The petite woman kept her eyes on her book when she felt cold seeping up her back.  She had been with her roommate long enough to know what it was.

 

"Please stop that," she said curtly as she turned the page to her book.

 

But he didn't.  Instead, the shadow creeped up and made a small, blobbish figure on her back.  The smallish being slowly moved over to reach over her shoulders and began to rub at them.

 

Tailgate had to admit to herself that it felt nice.  But she was still mad that he forgot get the groceries.  And after she had reminded him so many times.  So she refused to say anything.

 

Cyclonus was actually surprised that she wasn't showing more reaction to the back rub.  Well, he thought, she must have been angrier with him than he thought.  He would have to do more.

 

That suddenly came to mind.  He... pondered for a moment if it would be too much, but he decided it was worth a shot.

 

As the rubs continued, Tailgate kept her focus on the book and away from Cyclonus.  She knew he was just trying to win her favor back and she was not about to let him-

 

Suddenly the back rubbing stopped.  She paused for a moment before thinking that maybe he was seeing it as a lost cause and pulling back.

 

How wrong she was.

 

The cold shadow descended down her arm, holding her like Cyclonus would when they were in bed together.  It was nice, a bit, just being held like this.  But this was getting out of hand.

 

"Cyclonus, stop this."

 

But it didn't.  When she glanced over at him, he was still staring at her, watching her.  He was like that... he was an observant type.  He didn't want to push her too far by talking.

 

Of course, he was making this harder by having his shadow manipulation work her like this.  She didn't mind him using them, but when he used them on her without asking her first.

 

"Cyclonus, this is-!" She had to stop when the shadow on her back began to suckle at her neck, "Cy-! Stop.  T-That tickles!"

 

He felt a little dirty for using this on her, but he needed some way to distract her.  As she squirmed and batted at the shadow he had conjured on her back, he fought back the warmth he could feel on his lips.  His powers let him do that, feel what they could.  It had its uses.

 

But now he needed to push that feeling back.  He liked it better when he could actually feel her on his own lips.

 

"Cy!  Stop-!"

 

Moving over to sit right next to her, Cyclonus only had to reach over to gently hold her chin as he made the shadow disappear, lifting her up while she was still in shock to gently place a kiss to her lips.

 

Under any other circumstance, Tailgate would have probably pushed him away and yelled at him.  But after being a little loosened up with some well-placed tickling... she was willing to let him take this one kiss.

 

As he finally pulled away, the mutant felt a bit relieved to see her face with a small smile on it.

 

"I thought I told you not to tickle me like that."

 

"Hmm.  I had to distract you somehow."

 

Tailgate raised an eyebrow at him.  "I'm still mad at you."

 

"I didn't think that would pacify you completely."

 

"I bet you did.  But I'll think about letting you off tonight."

 

"You would?" He asked her as she watched her get up and head to the bedroom.

 

"Maybe... I am in the mood for some ice cream after that crappy dinner." She gave him a look before closing the bedroom door behind her.

 

Cyclonus chuckled.  He probably should have figured that was what she would want.  A nice ice cream sundae with pecans and caramel fudge.  And hand fed to her too.

 

Sighing, he got up and stretched before making his way to the kitchen.  He wondered if there were any leftover strawberries in the fridge.  Tailgate liked those in her sundaes.

 

As he grabbed a bowl, he finally allowed himself a smile.  It hadn't gone as he expected, but at least he had a warm girlfriend to hold while he slept tonight.

 

It was why he always did what he could (besides begging) to get off the couch.

 

END


End file.
